


A different world that is peaceful without war

by Eijun_kunAce



Series: A different world that is peaceful without war [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Djinn Equip, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eijun_kunAce/pseuds/Eijun_kunAce
Summary: Amon sent Alibaba to a different world after losing the battle against Hakuryu, where in the world Magoi,Djin,Magi had never been found and the name Sinbad was only a legend





	1. start new life

**Author's Note:**

> i'am still learning and it hasn't run smoothly, so it's still a mess but I hope you can understand.

It was dark and wet that Alibaba felt when his consciousness began to return, faintly heard a mutually arguing voice on one side of his body, Alibaba groaned softly when moving his hand on the right side of the stomach, the prick of the hakuryu sword was painful and what magic he received it make he and Amon ran out of magoi. Not yet fully aware, Alibaba jumped in surprise when a woman's face suddenly was in front of him with a worried expression on her face, and regretted it when the pain struck.

 

"Sorry! Are you okay, young man?"

 

Alibaba took a deep breath, and focused his vision on the woman's face and his breathing returned irregularly, the heartbeat was so fast and in a soft voice he whispered aword.

 

" _m..mom_?"

 

the woman who heard Alibaba's whisper was stunned and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry you seem confused, I have no children and I have only been married for a few years, actually who are you? My husband and I found you suddenly in front of our car."

 

"You really don't recognize me?."

 

the woman shook her head confidently.

Aibaba fell silent and in a low voice he asked again. "Wh ...what is it true that your husband is named Rashid saluja? And you are anise?."

 

Anise was dumbfounded, and the name of the person talking about answered in a serious tone.

 

"How do you know our names are young man? Besides, I'm sure you're not from Japan and your clothes are very strange like the eastern people and one more thing, why do you bring a small sword?. I think it's dangerous if the police know or see it. "

 

"Don't be like that dear, I'm sure he has an explanation. it's better that we go into the house because it's so uncomfortable talking like this especially this young man is injured, right ...?"

 

Alibaba nodded his head, grateful to the woman who looked like his mother and tried to stand up, hands holding on to the vehicle next to him. whether the type of vehicle that Alibaba knew was a very advanced vehicle.

 

Rashid who saw the young man slightly shaky, finally decided to help him get up. he put his arm around the young man's shoulder and waist and took him to the living room sofa.

 

Alibaba breathed a sigh of relief when he sat in a soft chair and then the hand he had pressed on his stomach was now released. and sure enough, blood seeping out of his shirt and sticking to his palm, Alibaba heard the choked voice of Anise and Rashid who looked at him with horror. If only he hadn't been injured he would have laughed, but Alibaba abandoned his intention because it would trigger pain in his stomach and it was not pleasant.

 

"Oh my God!. How can you get hurt like this? Rashid please get me some alcohol, warm water and bandages!"  
Rashid quickly took his first aid box and prepared the warm water that he immediately gave to his wife.

 

"Open your shirt, I'll treat your wound."

 

"Uh ... no need, I can do it myself."

 

Alibaba is nervous when Anise looks at him sharply and stretches his index finger off his shirt and then points above the sign that it should not be denied.

 

Half-hearted Alibaba finally opened his shirt, then Amon's sword, which had been hanging from his waist earlier, released it and put it on the table.

 

Anise wet the cloth and gently wiped the area of the wound, Alibaba hissed softly. "I think your wound needs stitches."

 

Rashid watched them from behind the sofa, and finally the question that had been on his head that he couldn't bend.

 

"who are you?."

Alibaba closed his eyes briefly before reopening them with the seriousness of radiating in his eyes, as good and as long as anything the Secret he was hiding would surely open, and the longer he kept it the worse the results would be.

 

"My name is Alibaba, exactly Alibaba Saluja- .."

 

"WHAT !! but it's impossible!,Rashid are you having an affair with me ?!. I just realized he was indeed like you !!"

 

"NO!,How could I cheat on you Anise I'm always with you!."

 

Alibaba clapped his hands to get their attention, and raising his palm signaled to stop.

 

"Please stop fighting, I have not finished speaking. let's start over, my name is Alibaba Saluja third Prince of the Balbadd Kingdom.My father was Rashid Saluja 22nd King of the kingdom Balbadd and my mother named Anies, they were both gone. right now I'm the one who is guarding Balbadd's country as my father's will at the end of his life. I'm sure you don't know the king and the country that I said? "Alibaba got a shake of his head from both of them and returned to continue the story.

 

"I don't think I'm from your world."

Rashid took a deep breath when he heard that, he understood the direction in which this conversation was going and immediately tensed and gripped his own wrist.

 

"In other words, do you say there is another world or parallel World out there?"

 

"yes"

 

Anise gulped and looked at Alibaba. "And in your world Rashid and I are your mother and father?"

 

"... yes."

 

Rashid massaged his throbbing forehead, he realized without feeling it was very late when he saw the clock above his head. "Do you really tell the truth? Is there any real evidence that we can trust you in any way I think it's difficult to prove it."

 

Alibaba took Amon's sword and showed it to Anise and the Rashid and his finger pointed at the symbol. "This is a Djin metal vessel."

 

"Djin is lifeforms created from the Rukh that retained the memories and personalities of certain people from the different races of Alma Torran. They rule over Dungeons and are able to change the level of their Dungeon's difficulty. They sleep deep inside their Dungeon, until a Dungeon Capturer proves themselves worthy by finding their treasure room."

 

Alibaba raises a little fire around Amon's sword and hears a surprised voice from Anise and Rashid. "In other words you're a wizard?" Rashid stroked his beard and frowned when Alibaba shook his head.

 

"I don't know, but I think the wizard and Magi are a little different. in my world MAgi job is to select King Vessel and lead their vessels to become king. My friend Aladin is Magi who accompanied me to find Ammon." Rashid nodded slowly and immediately sat down beside Anise, silence enveloping the three of them.

 

"Alibaba Is there still something you haven't told us?." with a tired face Alibaba nods his head. Especially with the pressure, stress, running out of Magoi and losing blood enough to drain his body's energy.

 

Rashid who sees Alibaba sleepy and almost sleeps, finally ends their conversation. " seeing your condition,We'd better continue tomorrow. You have to take a lot of rest in bed. Anise dear, can you arrange guest rooms? Let me help Alibaba to his bed, he seems to almost lose consciousness because he is tired."

 

"Okay dear, be careful to bring Alibaba,Don't let the stitches open."

 

Rashid carefully took Alibaba in his lap and raised Alibaba in a bridal style and tried not to suppress Alibaba's stitches, Alibaba whose consciousness began to disappear, was only able to whisper softly.

 

"Thank you Mom, Father..."

 

"sleep well Alibaba." Rashid laid Alibaba on the bed and Anise who covered Alibaba could only smile thinly.

 

"Unfortunately, maybe God hasn't given us children because our children in another world are unhappy. maybe because of that God or destiny sent Alibaba to us, I can see the suffering and danger that it has experienced from Alibaba's face."

 

Rashid hugged his wife tightly.

 

"I hope we can help him, if later Alibaba finds a way to return to his world or not, at least we are there Anise."

 

 

"we will definitely be there."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sinbad part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry I just updated. these months are really busy. and once again sorry if my english is very messy.

Alibaba scratched down his chin. his eyes concentrated on the question paper sheet, which Anise gave.

 

two months have passed, and Alibaba lives with Anies and Rashid. Anies advised Alibaba to try to learn and learn about its world culture, and if Alibaba is interested in schooling, Anise is happy to register alibaba.

 

Alibaba, who got an offer like that, immediately agreed. Alibaba thinks as long as he hasn't been able to find a way to return to his native world at least he learned something from this new world.

 

"Uhh ... Mom ... I've finished filling out the exam questions."

Anise who heard Alibaba called her 'mom' smiled happily.

"I'll check it out. if the results are good,this means you're ready to enter school Alibaba. "

 

Alibaba smiled a little, he clenched his hand and hesitantly glanced at Anise who was checking the results of his work.

 

Anise knew from the beginning that Alibaba was a smart child, but Anise did not expect Alibaba to be this smart. the questions her gave were equivalent to high school standards. and Alibaba answered with perfect grades.

 

Alibaba, who had been watching Anise's face, who suddenly seriously made he feel uneasy.

 

"Are the results incompatible with what you expect?"

 

aware of the alibaba sound, Anise shook her head and smiled broadly.

 

"On the contrary. The result is satisfying Alibaba, it looks like next week you're ready to go to school."

Alibaba exhaled a sigh of relief and leaned on the chair it was sitting on.

 

"Okay, it's decided that next week you will go to school. Today we will shop for the needs of Ali_chan's school, and you can't refuse."

 

Alibaba shut his mouth immediately. and with cheeks slightly red he murmured.

 

"At least don't call my name with Sufix mom, it makes me embarrassed."

 

"ehh? but you are indeed suitable to be called Ali_chan. after all,if I see Alibaba ,your posture is a bit like me than Rashid."

 

Alibaba covered his face with both of his palms.because of depression, that indirectly his mother said that he was like a woman.

 

"I know that my growth hasn't arrived yet." Alibaba said with a grim face.

 

"By the way mom, Dad hasn't come home yet?"

 

"It seems like your father has a sudden affair in the office and goes home late Alibaba, so only the two of us will go ~"

 

Alibaba can only surrender.

 

One week later.

 

Alibaba got out of the car and stared at the gate of his magnificent new school.

"Mom, is it better for me to go to normal school? I don't think I need to go to school called like this."

Anise rub Alibaba's back to not be nervous while Rashid stands next to Alibaba.

"No need to think that Alibaba,.after all,we see your ability and it will be useless if you go to school which is normal right?. "

 

"Okay, uh, I'll see you later, mom, dad. Oh ... I can go home by myself."

"Are you sure you don't want to be picked up? It's far from our house," Anise asked.

"uh ... I brought Ammon."

Rashid slaped his forehead because Alibaba carried weapons.

"Okay, remember, don't get caught Alibaba." And with that Rashid and Anise embraced Alibaba before boarding the car.

 

Alibaba steps into the school gate. "Stop. What do you need to get into this elite school?" asked the gatekeeper who had muscles.

 

"I'm a new student at this school sir." Alibaba answered and show the letter that he was a new student.

the gatekeeper gave the letter back after checking it.  
"You go to the teacher's room and ask for your class schedule."

 

Alibaba only nodded and continued its steps on the school building that was seen in it.

 

Like a flashback of memory, Alibaba stopped his steps when he passed a young man with a purple long hair.  
wait, long hair? And purple?!..with lightning speed Alibaba turned his head.

 

"s..sinbad_san ?!"  
the young man who felt his name was mentioned also turned his body and looked at alibaba in confusion.

 

"huh? who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> please give me your kudos guys :)


End file.
